


Intermezzo No. 2 in D Major

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《翼ある人びと》同人，abo，姚阿幸x布拉姆斯。





	Intermezzo No. 2 in D Major

Omega被完全標記之後會進入長達四五天的特殊發情期，身體高熱虛弱，同時對於標記自己的對象出現強烈的情慾需求與依賴。或許是因為這樣，所以當我起身下床的時候，約翰尼斯伸手過來抓著我。

也或許不只因為這樣。

我回頭看見他的臉，那雙眼裡渙散的燭光，像是倒映著我的茫然。他允許我把他打碎，卻發現彼此都不知道怎樣將碎片拼回去。

我也只比你大兩歲啊，我心想。

「去看他們有沒有好好睡，等等就回來。」我這樣告訴他。他聽懂了，沒說話，但捏了一下我的手才放開，好像是某種囑託。舒曼家三個孩子在我兩天高壓整治下個個乖得像貓，原本的無法無天消失殆盡，時間一到就悶聲上床動都不敢動，根本用不著查看。但我知道是約翰尼斯需要這事，他需要知道我在代替他照顧他們。

舒曼家三個孩子，羅伯特與克拉拉的孩子，父親腦病住院、母親遠走他鄉演奏賺錢的孩子。兩天前我從約翰尼斯手中接下保母身分，他們一開始還想撒潑撒嬌，結果被我怒喝了一句「約翰尼斯就是被你們累病的！都是你們害的！」

女孩兒尤莉一聽，癟癟嘴哇一聲哭出來，邊哭邊說話，口齒不清地指控著「都是你們害的」「都是菲立克斯跟埃米爾害的」，於是菲立克斯也跟著大哭「不是我害的我不要約翰尼斯生病」，埃米爾還算有長子的樣，抱著弟弟妹妹安慰，然後吸著鼻子跟我說「對不起，我們以後不敢了。」

因為罪惡感所以寵慣，因為寵慣所以照顧得耗盡心力，彷彿只要少放一點心思在他們身上就再也無法面對自己。孩子的房間有個小窗，照進來瀅瀅月光，不亮，但看得見三個人都已經睡著，不知是菲立克斯還是尤莉（總之是睡在裡側的）發出磨牙聲。

約翰尼斯‧布拉姆斯已經兩年多沒有新曲。

「不關你的事。」前天他這樣回應我的質問，眼睛卻不願意看我。

「你在浪費自己的才能，」我警告他，「我把你送來羅伯特這裡，結果他教育你成這個樣子嗎？」

他臉色發白，「你什麼都不懂。」

「是，我不懂，我只知道羅伯特‧舒曼費盡心血栽培的學生正在糟蹋他的栽培……」

話沒說完我臉上就結結實實吃了一拳。

「你又知道什麼！」他狂吼，「只會去討好李斯特他們，你憑什麼提老師的名字？你……」

那一瞬間有太多畫面重合在一起，口不擇言對我嘶吼的他，幾年前在漢堡與酒客鬥毆差點被廢了一隻手的他。那時是在汙泥裡掙扎卻不願與世同流的苦悶，如今他卻要把好不容易得到的東西如取暖的柴火般燒盡，為了什麼？他還在罵，罵我沒有資格提舒曼，說我不配對舒曼品頭論足一點點。臉上被打的地方還辣辣的痛，但我卻從他眼裡看見了什麼，從他扭曲的詛咒般的表情裡讀到了什麼，罪惡感，對他老師的罪惡感，那瘋狂一般的厭惡是將我當成他最唾棄的自己。我想起露易絲說過的話，克拉拉。

他果然喜歡克拉拉。

我出拳揍了他，然後撲上去把他壓在牆上強吻他，他沒有阻止我，沒有反抗我如施刑者般扯開他衣服，沒有……

沒有人可以強迫標記Omega，沒有人，除非他是自願，除非是他自己的意志在交合時打開體內深處那個地方，否則沒有人能以任何手段強迫完成標記。

我們都選擇了自己的路。

闔上小孩房門，我輕手輕腳回到約翰尼斯那兒。才進房間我就聽到他壓抑的低喘，那是發情期的慾望再度如潮水漫上海岸，一波一波逐漸淹沒他的神智。我脫下外衣爬上床，將他攬過來抱著；我的動作很輕，因為知道他身體某些地方已經因為兩天以來多次歡愛而過度敏感疼痛。他在我懷裡發抖。

「我在漢堡撿到你的時候可不是這樣子，」我低聲嘆氣，「那時候的你……只是個小酒館的鋼琴師，但像是你這裡面有一把火。」

「約瑟夫。」他突然喊我的名字，他在哭。

「嗯？」我輕揉著他的腺體，知道這能讓他比較平靜下來。他的髮絲壓著我的手指，因汗濕而沉重。

「我試過，我不是不寫，」他說，「可是我坐在桌前，腦子裡什麼都沒有，我寫不出音樂，我不曉得我該寫什麼，我不曉得該怎麼辦，我一個音符都寫不出來。」

他流著淚搖頭，我沒有回應，只是繼續安撫他，直到我自己的慾望也因他的濃烈氣味而再也難以克制。我翻身壓上他，讓他哭泣著承受我的侵凌，他雙手抓著我的臂膀，身體在情慾的催逼下挺著迎合。我注意到他咬緊嘴唇在忍耐，於是我抽出來將他翻過身，從後面更深地進入他，讓枕頭掩沒他控制不住的呻吟聲。約瑟夫，他破碎地喊著，約瑟夫。

我們都選擇了自己的路，只是此時此刻卻不知道下一步要踏在何處。

再次接到約翰尼斯的消息是在幾個月後。他的發情期一結束我就動身去英國，和在倫敦表演的克拉拉會合。三個孩子看到他出房門，抱著他哭得唏哩嘩啦「約翰尼斯對不起你不要再生病了我們會乖」；他瞪著我一臉狐疑，我什麼都沒解釋，藉口趕車就匆匆出門。

幾個月後某一晚，我和克拉拉都晚睡，在旅館大廳一個角落坐著聊天。我正和她說到我小時候一件趣事，侍者就來招呼我們，說有給舒曼夫人的包裹，從杜塞多夫寄來的。她拆開，訝異地發現裡面是樂譜。

「哎呀，」她愛惜地翻著，像收到禮物的小孩一樣開心，「是約翰尼斯的新曲。」

「什麼曲子？」我不失禮地湊過去看。

「『舒曼主題與變奏』，啊呀，這孩子。」她嘆息著唸出譜首標題，然後有些猶疑地對我說「嗯，剛才你那故事是不是說到一半……」

「算了，不是什麼值得說的。」我揮揮手，「你想先讀譜對吧？晚安。」

克拉拉懷著不加掩飾的喜悅離去，我知道她為了約翰尼斯又開始作曲而感到高興，而我那故事也確實沒什麼值得說的，不過是個無聊的回憶，說的是我小時候怎樣第一次把女孩子弄哭。那女孩帶我去看她家屋簷下的燕子窩，說春天快來了，她每天每天都在等燕子回來，心中充滿期待。我跟她說，你笨，燕子不會回來的，老燕子飛走就死了，小燕子長大會去別的地方作窩，你的燕子窩裡面只會長螞蟻，可能還會長一堆別的很可怕的蟲。她那時候只是生氣但沒有哭，不過後來她每天都哭，因為燕子確實再也沒回來。

十幾年後我給自己一個座右銘，Frei aber Einsam，自由而孤獨。我沒有去安慰那女孩，我想我的安慰也起不了什麼作用，她聽不進去的。

如果從未擁有，就永不必害怕失去。

我獨自回房，發現自己的几案上也擺了一封信，我打開信，確認自己的心並沒有突然跳得更快。信裡前面說的和他寄給克拉拉的差不多，說他試著工作，把舒曼的作品整理成組曲，讓克拉拉便於演奏。彷彿是知道我還想問他什麼，後面他多寫了一段，說：沒有其他的，他一時仍然寫不出自己的音樂，或許他還需要時間。

我還好，不用擔心，我沒有再慣壞那三個孩子，謝謝你陪著克拉拉。結尾他是這樣說的。最後是簽名，底下日期比他寄給克拉拉那封晚了一天。

從那之後又不知過了多少時間，我們一直沒收到約翰尼斯自己的新曲，收到的卻是羅伯特病危的消息。我星夜兼程帶著克拉拉回杜塞多夫，許久不見的露易絲與她丈夫也來陪著我們，她丈夫是個好人。

我沒有在病房待太久，不敢留在那裡，我沒有辦法看形銷骨立的羅伯特與克拉拉訣別，善良的人連面對苦難都善良，而旁觀的我卻承受不起這景象。

回到郊區的宅邸時已經入夜，我在杜塞多夫有棟房子，不是我的，是別人的空屋讓我自由使用。我從馬車上下來，訝異地發現大門沒關，但不知為什麼我一點也沒想到是否遭了盜賊。我走進屋內，聽見琴房裡有聲音傳來，有人在彈琴。

這間房子的鑰匙我只曾給一個人。

琴音稍稍頓了一下，似乎是知道有人進來，但那人沒有停止，依舊彈著，在微弱燈火的照明裡彈著。我知道他在彈什麼，《兒時情景》，那是當年他的老師寫的情歌，羅伯特寫給克拉拉的情歌。

我走到他身後，手指拂開他脖子後頭的髮絲，低下頭去吻他的腺體，他全身猛烈顫抖了一下，我的舌頭嚐到自己眼淚的鹹味。

「不要停，」我對著被短髮掩蓋的後頸肌膚說，「繼續。」

於是他繼續彈著，音符像蒼白的月光，像霧裡朦朧的記憶，因為羅伯特連訴說思念都是含蓄的。我手扶著他的腰，嘴唇沾上少年Omega信息素的香氣。約翰尼斯在哭，琴音掩蓋不住他的抽噎，因此我改用牙齒去咬，讓他能夠假裝自己是因別的原因而啜泣。

曲調變了，緩慢的歌詠已經結束，出現快速變化的音階與和弦。約翰尼斯沒看琴鍵，或許是淚水與哭泣讓他看不見，於是一個音錯後接下來全盤皆錯，但他卻沒有停下來，他還頑固地彈著，幾乎沒有一個音是對的，世界在坍塌，而他卻傾盡全力維持著虛假的秩序。我再也受不了，我去扯開那雙不願意離開琴鍵的手，像是要折斷他的臂骨一樣。他無聲地尖叫，我把他反過來壓在琴上撕開他的衣服，用他掙扎的身體壓出暴虐的和絃，一次又一次，讓真實的噪音取代錯亂的和諧。我進入他時他痛得發抖，嘶喊不出的聲音都化作喉頭微弱的尖鳴。

這就是你要的嗎？我突然感到憤怒，憤怒取代一切淹沒了我。他的手緊抓著我的臂膀，指甲狠狠掐入肉裡像是要掐出血來，痛覺使我更粗暴地凌虐著他。性，動物的本能與歡愉，他的呻吟聲中漸漸多了需求，心靈渴望被折磨，逐漸潤滑的身體卻渴望被更加深入，肉體不受自己支配的恐懼，Omega對標記自己的Alpha無法自主的臣服與獻媚。這就是你要的嗎？我猛地把自己從他體內抽出來，他發出空虛的喘息聲，身體彷彿是想要緊貼著我般地前傾，因情慾而勃起的部分一覽無遺。我解開領巾三兩下綁上去，使力勒緊的那一刻他痛叫出聲。

「啊─痛！好痛──」

我把他推倒在地，再一次如強暴般地佔有他，全不理會他的哭喊，好痛，好痛，約瑟夫，解開，好痛，約瑟夫，不要，約瑟夫，約瑟夫。喊聲變得嘶啞，最後只剩下哀號，我把領巾鬆開時他哭叫著達到高潮，整個人像嬰兒般地蜷縮起來。

我在他體內釋放，用殘餘的氣力緊緊抱著他，像是要完全把他遮蓋住不讓他受到一點風雨那樣地抱著他，額頭貼在他的後頸上，不斷喘氣。那一刻我覺得自己像是隻張開翅膀奮力護雛的鳥，卻赫然發現自己的羽翼原來短小得可笑。

我們就這樣躺了很久，他一直沒有說話，但輕輕握起我的手貼往自己胸口。

我們又休息了一會，然後我扶他起來，把自己的外套裹在他身上，他走路有點困難，所以我們慢慢地回到臥房安靜睡下。我做了一個記不起來的夢。

隔天早上我先醒，自己起床去大廳開行李。我不想進琴房，於是我拿著小提琴去小客廳。Frei aber Einsam，音樂何其自由，但音樂的演奏者何其不自由，我從第一把位開始，音階，揉弦，轉調，換把位，和弦，沒有捷徑、沒有花招，只有最死板的苦練，時間與耐力的消耗，手指一再生繭脫皮才能換得痛楚逐漸淡去，何其不自由，何其孤獨。

我在第三把位聽見他推門進來的聲音，於是我放下提琴，向他伸出手。他緩緩向我走來，身上披著我的睡袍，靜靜把他的手交給我。我覺得我們像夕陽下張開翅膀的鳥兒，貪戀著殘照的一點點溫暖，而我想給他更多，也或許是我自己需要更多，於是我把他摟進懷裡擁抱，讓我們的頭埋在彼此的肩窩，我記得鳥兒好像也會這麼做。他閉上眼，試著讓他的臉在我的肩膀上找到一個最自在的位置。

或許吧，我們都長大了，已經學會被打碎後怎樣將自己拼湊起來。

「昨天，」他終於說話，「在醫院裡，老師問我是不是愛克拉拉。」

然後他也沒再說話，我知道他又哭了，認識他的時候看不出來是個這麼愛哭的人。我撫摩著他的背，想起昨天病房裡我聽見羅伯特對克拉拉說了什麼。是啊，羅伯特知道，而他原諒了、甚至不只是原諒了約翰尼斯。但約翰尼斯是覺得自己獲得原諒了嗎？還是被烙上了更深刻而無法消滅的愧疚呢？

羅伯特留下的是什麼呢？我心思紛亂地想著。

「約瑟夫，」他對著我的肩膀輕聲說，「謝謝你。」

「嗯。」我應著。

「……不要害怕。」他說。

「什麼？」

他搖搖頭，「沒事。」

然後他笑了，也就是鼻子呼氣的一聲，但我心上就彷彿一塊大石落了下來，我都不知道自己原來一直在等著那一聲笑。或許他還在流淚，或許他依然不想抬起一張哭臉看我，但是他笑了。

「傻子，」我說，一邊溫和拍著他的背，「傻子。」

之後我們兩人提著水桶抹布去清理琴房，只怕昨夜殘留的景象若被打掃的人看見不知要傳成什麼樣。我讓他穿我的舊衣服，袖子短得露出一截手腕。

羅伯特過世了，克拉拉帶著孩子搬回柏林娘家。約翰尼斯決定去維也納，臨行前我去送他，他行李不多，我們並肩慢慢走去車站。

「我開始作曲了。」他說。

「哦？」

「這幾天腦海裡浮現一些旋律，還沒成章，但我有試著記下來。」他頓了頓，又說，「我問過克拉拉，問她願不願意跟我一起去維也納。」

我沒回應，我知道克拉拉沒有答應他。

「約瑟夫，如果有一天……」他說，「有一天，我想寫一首小提琴協奏曲，你會幫我嗎？你願意幫我嗎？」

「當然，」我挑眉，「沒了我你哪寫得出東西。」

他聽了先是淺笑，然後是眼睛都瞇起來的爽朗的大笑。我繼續挑眉，沒為了自己的話中有話而臉紅。

「你是誰呢，約瑟夫？」他笑著說，「老師給了我一邊翅膀，克拉拉給了我另一邊的翅膀，但你是什麼呢？你是開始，是Alpha，是……」

「我也只是另外一隻鳥兒而已。」我脫口而出答案，忍不住伸手替他拂開掉到眼睛裡的瀏海，他的頭順著我的手指輕輕斜了一下，笑意裡淡淡的依戀與乖順。

「保重，約翰尼斯。」我說。

「保重，」他說，「約瑟夫。」

※ ※ ※ 

約翰尼斯去了維也納，我回到漢諾威，偶爾會出發去旅行演奏（若克拉拉邀約我當然義不容辭）。我們不常見面，各自有各自的人生，有時一年見不到幾次，有時甚至一兩年才會碰面。應當是在他定居維也納的第三年，某次在一個較私下的場合，我問他想不想解除標記，「這樣你就能隨意地……愛做什麼就做什麼，沒有限制。」我端起酒杯啜一口，想讓自己看起來瀟灑。

他默默看著我，一隻手閑靜擱在茶几上（他不抽菸也不喝酒，這人真無趣）。聽我這麼說他頭微微一偏，想了會，然後說，「不，現在這樣很好，我自己的體質也省了很多麻煩，這樣就夠了。」

「嗤，裝什麼老成。」我斜瞥他一眼，翹起腿來自顧自點菸。「我可比你大兩歲，別忘了。」

他哈一聲笑出來，「是是是，是。」

我發覺自己有一點喜歡約翰尼斯的笑容，並不是貪求，而是一種偶遇的珍惜。平時我對時間沒什麼感覺，工作、旅行、生活，一天天就這樣過去，只有約翰尼斯會讓我突然察覺到歲月流逝，曾經的少年已是青年，又已不再是青年，臉龐稜線明顯了些，眼角什麼時候多了幾痕。但只要他一笑，歲月的沉重就不再沉重，好像他還是那個少年，我也還是那個少年；那像是一種心靈的確認，讓我們知道彼此都尚未失去那顆赤子之心。

幾個月後我們又有機會碰面，那次我和他都有些……咳，總之我們沒浪費時間說話，一進房就肆無忌憚起來。那是他難得的主動，他的手扶著我的手，汗水沿他的髮絲滴下，滴在我的胸前。他伏下身喘息，於是我抬起頭給他一個綿密的吻，同時挺起身體更加深入，用我的口與舌頭吞下他被推向高潮時情不自禁發出的嗚咽。

事後，他轉過身去背對著我要睡，我好玩似地摸著他後腦杓，突然聽到他開口說話，「有時候……」

「嗯？」

他說，有時他有需求，他會想著我，然後弄自己。

我伸手使勁把他臉扳過來，「看著我，再說一遍。」

他眼皮半垂著，睫毛顫了幾下，始終不看我，但也不躲閃，然後他噗哧一聲笑了。「不要。」

我接受這挑釁。那晚我的目的始終沒有達成，「沒關係，」我說，一邊吻著他汗濕了的髮際，情慾數度滿足後他艷紅溫熱的肌膚，他微腫的嘴唇，「下一次你觸碰自己那裡的時候，你有更美好的情景可以回憶。」

為什麼不多見面呢？我問過自己，我想他也問過自己，但我們大概都很快打消這個念頭。他寫小提琴協奏曲那時我們見面最頻繁，但一點都沒有任何人想像中的浪漫場景琴瑟和鳴，因為在我看來約翰尼斯這個人很懶，真的很懶，我從來不知道他有這麼懶，而且自我中心，根本只把我當成幫他修改小提琴弓法的技工（至於他在背後怎麼說我，這我就不贅述了）。那陣子我們除了忙就是吵架，我盡了全力一邊維護他的旋律一邊改良，但我的話他聽不聽改不改卻全憑自己好惡，有一次我們還同時對彼此大吼「看在老天份上，你到底懂不懂啊？！」

首演時，我堅持要以貝多芬的協奏曲開場，以他的協奏曲結束。他跟我爭執半天問我把兩首D大調又類似的曲子擺一起是什麼意思，好像我這人毫無音感似的。我苦口婆心向他解釋：「貝多芬的已經有知名度，人們想聽，那別人不知道你的是什麼樣子，這樣才有『引介』的效果。不是嗎？」

他同意，也照做，首演那天他指揮管弦樂團讓我演奏。但他為此記恨一整年，整天對別人說我是「D大調約瑟夫」（這是露易絲告訴我的，我覺得D大調根本不是重點，明明就是他討厭跟貝多芬放在一塊兒比較而已。真的是，這人做人為什麼就不能坦誠一點）。後來我陸陸續續又和其他人合作，孟德爾頌寫協奏曲時也找我一同琢磨，過程中他說沒想到我竟然這麼有耐心，令人驚詫。

「像你這麼好溝通的作曲家，不好找。」我對他苦笑，回頭向空氣翻白眼，希望住在維也納的某個人感覺到有人在狠狠翻他白眼。

那時有人請我在刊物上寫篇樂評，我就寫了。談到近來文人雅士傳說的日耳曼地區四個作曲大家寫的小提琴協奏曲，我是這樣寫的：

**最偉大、最無可妥協的是貝多芬，而布拉姆斯的那首在嚴肅性上可與之比肩。馬克斯‧布魯赫寫出最華麗、最誘惑人的一首，但最富內省性的，猶如心靈的珠寶，則是孟德爾頌的協奏曲。**

一年多以後我又見到他，他在沙龍裡把我攔下：「你寫的那篇樂評，我看到了。」

「怎樣？」我問。

他癟癟嘴，從鼻孔裡哼出一口氣。對我來說，看一個中年男人還被這種年輕人你贏我我贏你的小好勝所困，滿好玩的。

「所以我的音樂就只有嚴肅是吧？」他說，不是問句，是帶著不滿的抗議句。

「我只說這一首，沒說你別的。」我四兩撥千斤回答，想著他敢不敢當我的面叫我「D大調約瑟夫」。

他沒講話，我心裡卻動了一下，因為我發現自己在期待他問「什麼意思」，這樣我就能用一種看透他的態度回答說「因為你的溫柔都只給某一個人」，然後他會聽見沒被說出來的那句話（「反正我不是那個人」）。但他沒有問，於是我的心情就在一股沒能發洩出來的鬱悶以及不必暴露自己心眼的慶幸之間擺盪了好幾秒。

然後他突然笑了，不知是看透自己還是看透了我，然後有一點抱怨我幹嘛要把那些微不足道的心思點出來，但又有更多的釋然。

「我老了，我們都老了，約瑟夫。」他這樣笑著搖頭對我說，「老人已經浪漫不起來了，而且老人個性都壞。」

貝多芬是拔地而起的高山，莫札特是足不願點地的天使，巴哈是神人之間描繪宇宙秩序的祭司，蕭邦是星子、是澆灌性靈的酒、是夜闌人靜時你心上最寂寞那一根弦。

而他們都走了，那個時代過去了。還活著的我們都只是凡人，深陷紅塵，只是試圖讓自己歌詠的不只紅塵。

再給我寫點什麼吧，我想這樣對他說，鋼琴的也好，不必小提琴的，瞧你那協奏曲把好好一個溫柔浪漫的小提琴搞成什麼正經八百的樣子。分一點你的溫柔給我，讓我知道自己也很重要，不必是最重要的那個，只要也很重要就好，只要有你寫給克拉拉的曲子的一半溫柔就好。

然而那晚我什麼都沒說，我們之間的性已不再有當年的激烈，而是一種熟悉著彼此身體的溫情。我們都老了，擁抱、愛撫與吻變得比交合更重要，在高潮餘韻裡延續著甜美。「別寫小提琴曲了，你真的不懂小提琴。」我在吻與吻之間這樣說。

「你才不懂小提琴。」他帶著睡意反唇相譏。

這麼多年以來，我有時會想「標記」這件事對我們兩人的意義，也只有在這種時候我才會覺得不可思議，太奇怪了，世上哪有一對Alpha和Omega的標記伴侶是我們這種關係呢？但我好像有些懂了那女孩等待燕子的意義，姑且說是心需要一個寄托吧，就是無論你在天涯或海角，你都知道有一個人，那個人也在另一個天涯或另一個海角，但總之你心裡知道，而你知道他心裡也知道。在這片天幕下，每一個生命都是孤獨的，但偶爾可以有一些事，或一個人，讓你想起，於是那個片刻你就能忘記自己是孤獨的，而感到一絲絲喜悅。

或許我依然從未擁有，也或許我早已不再害怕失去。

後來他寫了首小提琴奏鳴曲，首演時我也出席，坐在台下，和他隔不到幾個位子。他知道我來，但從頭到尾沒看我，沒跟我打招呼。我瞅著他那側臉，我太熟習他每一種笑容、每一種皺眉的意義，知道他那假作漠然的淺笑以及刻意迴避的目光是在明明白白地說著什麼。

看喔，我寫了一首這麼溫柔浪漫的小提琴曲。不，給，你。

那晚我去敲他旅社房門，開門的人帶著一臉自以為高深莫測的表情，雙手抱胸看著我。「這麼晚了有事嗎，D大調約瑟夫？」

「你這人真的很無聊。」我指著他鼻子說。

他哈哈大笑，我用最物理的方式讓他閉嘴，沒忘記先把門關上。

克拉拉年紀大了以後身體不好，手臂出問題。復原後她繼續四處旅行演奏，我也還是常陪著她的那個人。我經常寫鉅細靡遺的信給約翰尼斯，什麼都跟他說，好的、不好的、克拉拉不在意或不願意多說的。我自己都覺得自己像個祕密警察。

有一次難得的機會我們三人碰面，之後約翰尼斯告訴我他非常擔憂。

「別太擔心，」我說，「醫生在治療她，復原的情況你也看見，她是個聽話的病人。」

「舒曼老師也……」約翰尼斯嘆道。

「羅伯特有所偏執，」我對他說，「克拉拉並不偏執，放心吧。」

他點頭，「謝謝你陪著克拉拉，約瑟夫。」

我笑出來，想起很久很久以前的一件事。「很好，這次沒有晚一天。」我說，他疑惑地看著我，我只是滿臉藏著祕密的得意。

※ ※ ※ 

一八九七年的一個秋日，我在維也納下火車，提著皮箱坐上馬車，穿過一條條街道，來到那間熟悉的房屋。我走進門，門內是滿頭華髮的露易絲，對我說：你來遲了，約瑟夫。

那一剎那我有點恍惚，一年多以前的記憶彷彿才是昨日。那是在克拉拉的墳前，兩鬢風霜的約翰尼斯也是這樣對我說：我來遲了，約瑟夫。

她帶我去墓園。「葬禮來了很多人吧。」我說。

「是啊，」她說，語氣是溫柔的抱怨，「但你不在，所以就有點寂寞呢。」

我頷首，默然無語。

「他留了一些東西給你，還不少，」她又說，「等會我們再慢慢整理吧。」

維也納變了很多，和這世上所有的城市一樣。舊的事物無聲無息消失，新的材料、新的設計、新的生活方式一點一滴佔據它們留下的空缺。有的路我還認得，但可能拐一個彎我就不認識了，怎麼都陌生了呢。這世界有一部分好像終於從千年蟄伏中醒來，踏著剛健大步愈來愈快地往前飛奔，但有另一部份卻安靜了，或許那部分一直都是安靜的，而前進的那部分再也不會察覺自己失去了什麼。

或許只有這兒是不會變的，肅穆的圍牆，沉默的石和蔥鬱的樹。我在半途中買了花，不知是不是他喜歡的。

從墓園回去的路上，我和露易絲並肩走著，邊走邊閒聊，我問她她丈夫可好。

「啊，他不久前也過世了，是急病，但走得很平靜。」她這樣回答，然後微笑，「我當年有聽你的忠告喔，約瑟夫。我嫁了一個不錯的人呢。」

「我作了個夢。」我突然說。

「哦？」

「我夢見我在搭火車……」我頓了下，想著要怎樣把話講得有條理。「很久以前，有一次我在英國，從約克搭火車回倫敦，你知道那真是件苦差事，又吵又晃又漫長又無聊。但那一次，過幾站後有個婦人上車進了我的車廂，她不認識我，但她也喜歡一點音樂，還有些別的事，於是我們就一路聊啊聊，聊累了就不說話只是看風景。直到她先我下車，我這才發現倫敦也不遠了，都還來不及坐得腰酸背痛心煩氣燥，漫漫車程好像一下子就過去了似的。

接到你的信以後，有天晚上我又夢見我在搭火車，後來約翰尼斯也上車，我們好像說了很多，也好像沒說什麼，等到了某一站，他就站起來跟我說『我要走了，很高興遇見你，約瑟夫』。只是這樣的一個夢。」

好一陣子我們都沒再說話，只是繼續走著，踏在路旁石板與泥土的交界處，落葉鋪了一地。露易絲屈膝撿起一片紅葉，拿在手中把玩。

「約翰尼斯‧布拉姆斯，」她說，「初次見到他是在舒曼老師那兒，那也是一個秋日呢。」

「啊，」我漫應著，讓乾爽微涼的風從我臉龐拂過，「是啊，是吧，但我認識他的時候更早，我是在漢堡遇見他的，記得那時還是盛夏。」

（Intermezzo No. 2 in D Major 全文完）


End file.
